The Beggining
by iwishiwasblairwaldorf
Summary: Short take on how Riff and Magenta's relationship started out. Warning, Incest, Abuse etc.. COMPLETED
1. Prologue

Hahah hey this is my first RHPS fic..

Disclaimer :If I owned it I wouldn't be writing this, it belongs to Richard O'Brien..

**Prologue. **

**RPOV**

My life so far was a disaster, I am now 13 and it is getting better, when I was 3 my mum died giving birth to my younger sister, my dad became a drunk and me, I became depressed, thinking it was all my fault. The only one who could lighten up my life was, Magenta, when I heard her name it was like I had just gone to heaven, she makes my world a happy place to be in.

Magenta is ten, and she is going to be beautiful. Her wild, untamed, red hair suited her juicy, plump, red lips and her alluring green eyes. Not that it meant anything to me. I mean she is my sister for crying out loud.


	2. Chapter 1

**Riff is 18 Magenta is 15. Sorry bout the age skip, but it was needed.**

_**Flashback**_

"_Wiffy" Magenta sobbed as she crawled into my bed._

"_Shhh, it's ok I'll protect you," I assured her, she had another nightmare, she always did when she was disturbed by our father's drunken slurs or laughter._

_**End of Flashback**_

It was 10 pm our father would be home soon, I lay in Magenta and my room on my bed, waiting for the loud slamming of the door. I was about to close my eyes when I saw Magenta get up. The words came before the thought.

"What are you doing? Dad will be home soon! You know that!" I half-yelled.

"Calm down Riff, I vas just getting a drink, my throat is so dry!" she exaggerated on the dry part. I started to worry, I had to protect, but if it was that sore she should get a drink.

"Ok, but hurry I don't want you to have to put up with father." I warned her. She nodded and walked out of our room. I listened intently as her footsteps went down the stairs, to the cupboard, the sink and back to the stairs but there was another sound.

The front door opening, father was home. Magenta was downstairs; she was going to get beaten. I quickly sprang up and I flew out of the door. I sprinted downstairs to see a whimpering Magenta being slammed against the wall… The anger was building, really building.

MPOV

I knew Riff was there, why wasn't he helping me? I wanted to scream, my neck hurt where father had cut me, my stomach felt like it was being stabbed, I'm not sure if I was being stabbed, but the pain was excruciating. Then I heard a growl, well what I thought was a growl.

"YOU WILL NEVER HURT HER AGAIN! YOU BASTARD!" Then all I saw was Riff hitting our father over the head with the kitchen chair. Then I blacked out.

**Review **

**Riff's POV next time..**


	3. Chapter 2

RPOV

I had to save Magenta, I couldn't let this happen to her, she had grown into a beautiful young woman, and this was not going to happen! I picked up the closest thing to me, which luckily was the steel kitchen chair. I ran towards my father, screaming something I didn't realize I was saying, belting him over the head with the chair.

He blacked out straight away falling on to the glass table. It shattered everywhere. Serves him right, there was blood everywhere, Magenta's and his combined. Then I snapped back to reality and ran to Magenta, I stroked her tear stained cheek, she was truly beautiful. I picked her up and took her upstairs to the bathroom.

I ran the warm water into the tub and gently laid my sister in the water. She stirred a little bit, and then her eyes fluttered open.

"Riff?" she slurred. I smiled and stroked her cheek.

"It's okay, he can't hurt you anymore." I whispered and leaned to kiss her forehead.

I started to wipe the blood off her, first her hair and face, then her neck and arms, but when I got to her chest I couldn't help myself. I couldn't do this to my sister. _My sister_. We were close, but not that close to be like that, I loved her, in a brotherly way, or did I?

I snapped out of my reverie and washed the rest of her luscious body that I wanted so much. _NO RIFF! SHE'S YOUR SISTER!_ I shouldn't think like that. I dressed her quickly and carried her back to our room, I laid her on my bed, since it was bigger, so I could hold her close, protect her from all the bad things.

"Mmm Riff," Magenta moaned, I was only hugging her. I wasn't doing anything to make her moan "Riiifff, more please!" She was dreaming. Of. Having. Sex. With. Me! I had to wake her, and fast.

"`Genta, `Genta, Wake up darling sister, wake up," I whispered softly shaking her.

"Mmm Riff?" she smiled as she slowly lifted her eye lids.

"Yeah it's me, your safe, I-I, don't worry," I whispered in her ear. She smiled, and put her face into my chest.

We lay there like that for a while, neither of us falling asleep, just admiring each other's company. Occasionally she would look up into my eyes and I'd smiled, although I didn't know why she did. When suddenly she looked up and kissed my cheek, she usually kissed my cheek. So that was normal, I was her sign of saying I love you. I thought she was going to kiss my cheek again but she kissed my lips.

Her lips were everything I dreamed the would be, she pulled back and pushed her little frame against my slightly taller one and kissed me again, but this time with more force.

She wanted me.


	4. Chapter 3

MPOV

I kissed my brozer, and dammit, it felt so right but in vays wrong. My head was screaming, MAGENTA HE IS YOUR BROTHER! YOU MUST STOP! But I didn't vant to. I vanted him. I pulled back and look into his eyes and I leaned in again, this time I crushed his lips with mine to make my point I did it harder. He responded almost instantly, our lips were moving together. It felt like I was floating, I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, I obliged vanting to feel his tongue on mine. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I couldn't help the moan that slipped out of my mouth, it was uncontrollable.

To my disappointment, he pulled avay, to breath, I was breathing heavily too. I vanted more, he may be my brozer, but I vant him so much more zan zat.

"Genta, I love you, I really do, you are the most important person in the world to me, promise me you will never leave me, please" Riff pleaded. My brozer, my lover, my life...

"I love you too Riff, I alvays have and alvays vill, i vill never leave you, never " and with that last vord he was kissing me again. He didn't stop.

That night vas great, zat vas zee night ve became one, lovers, not brozer and sister, lovers.

Never vould ve part.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

That's it. I'll make more, =]

Review.


End file.
